


Happy New Year, Love

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, London, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: “Here” Sherlock pulled John’s hand and pushed him against the railing, holding him from the back. He had found a perfect spot to watch the fireworks and John was excited to be able to share this moment with Sherlock, what he couldn’t believe was that he was being pulled to the London eye for the show





	

**Author's Note:**

> To all of you, my beloved and faithful readers.
> 
> I wish you a happy new year. May all your dreams come true, all your wished be fulfilled, and the next year brings you what you deserve, love, healt, happiness
> 
> Love you all!

“Here” Sherlock pulled John’s hand and pushed him against the railing, holding him from the back. He had found a perfect spot to watch the fireworks and John was excited to be able to share this moment with Sherlock, what he couldn’t believe was that he was being pulled to the London eye for the show

“The first of many” Sherlock had said all those years ago, before getting married, or engaged, during their first real Christmas together… they had planned their night, they’ll go to the eye to see the fireworks and kiss at midnight… but… other, let’s say, pressing matters, came ahead of them and midnight found them kissing each other against the wall of their bedroom, tearing their clothes out of the way and ravishing each other

The next year also found them battling some pressing matters, they were following a criminal around the city and all they could hear were the distant sounds of the fireworks, mixed with their heartbeats; somehow, and before the night was over, Sherlock kissed John happy New Year and they ended up their night cuddling on the sofa, too tired to even take their coats off

It had been five years since Sherlock made the promise to take John to see the fireworks. This year was the year; they had nothing on their agendas, family or work related and Sherlock made sure to keep his hands away from John, he had a promise to keep and this was the year

John couldn’t believe he was there, at the top of the eye, Sherlock had outdone himself, again. They were right at the top, in the middle of the show. The light illuminated both of them and for both, the sight was mesmerising

“Ready?” Sherlock whispered in John’s ear and John nodded, turning in Sherlock’s arms and holding him while the bell at Big Ben rang to the stroke of midnight

“Happy New Year, Love” John looked up in Sherlock’s dark eyes, illuminated by the moving lights of the eye

“Happy New Year, Love” Sherlock looked down and reached for John’s lips with his own, sealing them in a soft and sweet kiss. The show started and Sherlock turned John so he could watch the fireworks, but John was lost in the sight of Sherlock under the rainbow lights, every single little explosion making John’s stomach tingle and flutter with the beauty he saw in Sherlock’s eyes

After that night, it became a tradition for them to go to the eye for New Year, and every year, John found the sight mesmerising, and his luck incredible, because he was able to wish a Happy New Year to the love of his life and kiss him senseless under the fireworks lights


End file.
